Ahsoka's Little Tree
by Bluesaber3
Summary: When shopping for a Christmas tree with her master, young Ahsoka comes across a tiny, withered tree and insists on taking care of it. How will Anakin react, and what will the outcome of this all be? Find out, in Ahsoka's Little Tree.


**Blah i feel this story somehow is not ready to post yet... but I've re-read it so many times and I feel I'm done editing... so if this story isn't that great I apologize :)**

**But anywho's, welcome to this story!**

**Summery:**** When shopping for a Christmas tree with her master, young Ahsoka comes across a tiny, withered tree and insists on taking care of it. How will Anakin react, and what will the outcome of this all be? Find out, in Ahsoka's Little Tree**

**Disclaimer: (to tune of We wish you a merry Christmas) I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars, so please don't sue me! :D**

**Ahsoka's Little Tree**

Silvery-white snowflakes floated gently to the ground. It was mid-December and almost Christmas.

Ahsoka Tano woke up that morning and jumped out of bed. She ran up to the large window and pressed her nose against it, creating a cloud of steamy fog on the glass. "It's snowing!" She cheered. "It's so beautiful…"

The Padawan felt a hand rest on her shoulder and turned to find her master, Anakin Skywalker, standing there with a smile on his face. "It sure is," He agreed.

"I'm gonna go outside and play in the snow!" Ahsoka exclaimed, grinning excitedly.

"Whoa, there!" Anakin said, holding out his hand to stop her. "I think you'd want to eat breakfast first, right?"

Ahsoka giggled. "Yes, that would be a good idea!"

Anakin quickly prepared some waffles and they sat down to eat.

"Snips," Anakin said as they sat down at their kitchen table.

"Yes?" She replied, taking a long sip of her delicious, warm hot chocolate.

"I was thinking we could go and get our Christmas tree today," Anakin said.

Ahsoka's face lit up with excitement. "Yay! I love to decorate Christmas trees! And we can decorate the room, and put up some lights, and- and- it's just going to be so much fun!" She cried. When Anakin let out a chuckle, she blushed slightly and added, "Christmas is my favorite time of year."

"I can see that!" Anakin said with another laugh.

Ahsoka poked at her food for a few more minutes then announced, "I'm done!"

"You barely ate anything!" Anakin said, looking at her almost untouched plate.

"I'm too excited!" Ahsoka replied.

Anakin laughed. "You sure are!"

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "Should I go get ready?"

"Sure, go ahead." Anakin said. So Ahsoka ran off and he sat there to finish his coffee and read his newspaper.

A little bit later, Ahsoka came out dressed in her soft, brown, corduroy pants and her favorite green sweater. She was holding her thick coat.

"All ready to go, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Yep, but you aren't." She commented, gesturing to his comfy plaid robe.

"What, I can't go tree shopping in this?" He joked.

Ahsoka burst out laughing. "No, silly!"

"Aw, alright." Anakin said with a grin as Ahsoka continued to giggle.

Anakin went to get ready, and was soon putting on his snow boots and coat.

Ahsoka tapped her foot in anticipation, finding it hard to contain her excitement. "Are you ready now?" She had already put her coat and boots on ten minutes earlier.

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, yes, I'm ready! Let's go."

So the master and Padawan pair went outside. There was a place selling fresh, green Christmas trees quite close to the Jedi Temple, and it was such a beautiful snowy morning, they had decided to walk.

Ahsoka twirled around in the snow. "It's so pretty," She said breathlessly, watching her breath create a puff of fog in the air.

The streets were decorated with lights and tinsel of all kinds, making it all seem to sparkle along with the snow.

"Hey, we need to get a tree before you float away!" Anakin teased.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "I'm not gonna float away, Skyguy! Can't a girl enjoy all the holiday cheer?"

"I was just joking! I love Christmas as much as you do!" Anakin said. He watched as Ahsoka caught snowflakes on her tongue. "Ok, maybe you love it more."

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" Ahsoka sang as she skipped along next to Anakin.

Anakin grinned and sang along, "Glad tidings we bring,"

Ahsoka smiled broadly. "To you and your kin,"

"Glad tidings for Christmas,"

And they sang together, "And a happy new year!"

Ahsoka giggled elatedly. "Are we almost there?" She asked.

"Yep!" Anakin replied, "It's right over there," He pointed down the street.

"Oooh, goodie!" Ahsoka squealed, and she took off running.

"Ahsoka! Wait for me!" Anakin cried, chasing after her.

Ahsoka had stopped at the entrance. "Come on, slowpoke!" She said to Anakin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Anakin said with a laugh. Ahsoka sure kept him on his toes.

"What kind of tree do we want to get?" She asked Anakin, slowing down to walk at his pace.

"Well, it can't be too tall, or too short, or too wide, or too skinny, or too dry, it's gotta have just the right smell, the trunk has to be just the right length, and it's gotta be just the right color." Anakin said.

Ahsoka faked stumbling backwards. "Seriously, Skyguy? There isn't a tree in the world that could meet all those criteria." She said.

"Oh really? What about a fake tree. They get it right every time." Anakin said.

Ahsoka gaped at him. "A _fake _tree?"

_Oh great, _Anakin thought, face palming, _here she goes again._

"You know I will never, ever, ever, EVER get a fake tree! Real trees are much better. Fake trees don't smell like pine, and they feel like," Ahsoka shuddered violently, "_plastic_. Who cares if real trees aren't perfect, nothing is perfect!"

"Right, I forgot you Togruta have some sort of connection to nature or something, right?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka frowned. "I'm going to pretend that didn't insult me," She said.

"Snips, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok," Ahsoka said with a smile. "we _kind of _do, in a way."

"So what tree do _you _think we should get?" Anakin asked her.

Ahsoka was silent as she looked over some of the trees. She reached out and gently stroked the green pine needles.

"HEY!" Shouts a voice.

Ahsoka jumped and whirled around. Anakin looked and saw one of the workers from the counter storming over to them.

"You aren't allowed to touch the trees!" He yelled in Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka shrank back. "I wasn't gonna hurt it!" She insisted.

"Hurt it? What do you mean 'hurt it'? It's a _tree_. I was talking about my personal 'no tree touching policy.'" He said.

"Bob, are you yelling at people again?" Came another voice. A second worker, an older man with a mustache came around the corner.

"But, Mr. Smith, she was touching the tree!" Bob exclaimed, pointing at Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Ahsoka apologized quickly.

Mr. Smith let out a low chuckle. "It's alright to touch the trees, dear. Bob here makes up his own rules without consulting me first." He glared at Bob.

"But- Mr. Smith-" Bob whined.

"No! Now go and help that lovely couple over there with their tree." Mr. Smith gestured to a man and woman waiting at the counter.

Bob frowned and stomped away.

"Sorry about that," Said Mr. Smith, "Bob can be quite impulsive when it comes to his work."

Ahsoka smiled. "It's ok." The Padawan stretched her hand out to a second tree and fingered the needles carefully. "Oh dear!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"This poor tree needs water," She said.

Mr. Smith examined the trunk. "My, you're right! Thank you for letting me know about this. I will water it right away." He went away to get water.

"It's ok, little tree, we're gonna get you some water." Ahsoka said to the tree.

"Ahsoka, we need to find a tree to buy now," Said Anakin, who was tapping his foot in the snow.

"I _am _looking for a tree, Master," Ahsoka said, moving on to the next tree. She took a deep breath of the cool, pine scented air. She looked at several more trees.

"You want me to help pick one out, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Sure!" Ahsoka replied.

So they looked at some trees together. Ahsoka suddenly gasped. "This tree is beautiful," She said.

Anakin looked at it. "What?" He exclaimed.

The tree in question was in the much cheaper section of defect trees that they weren't selling with the rest. It was tiny. It barely had any branches. It's thin trunk was bent.

"This is the perfect tree for us." Ahsoka said. She bent down and picked up the little tree.

"But- Ahsoka- there are tons of other much better looking trees!" Anakin said.

"This little tree needs someone to love it," Ahsoka said. "a little love, and it will be more beautiful than any tree in this lot."

"I don't know about that, Snips," Anakin said warily.

"Please, trust me on this, Master." Ahsoka said pleadingly, looking into his ice blue eyes with her own bright turquoise ones.

Anakin hesitated. "Alright," He said at last.

"Thank you!" Ahsoka said.

They took the tiny tree to the counter.

Mr. Smith was a bit shocked. "You're buying this tree?" He asked in astonishment.

Ahsoka nodded.

The man smiled. "You take good care of it, alright?"

"I will." Ahsoka replied.

So they bought the tree and went home to their shared quarters at the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka set the tree up with some water and a stick to keep the trunk straight. She caressed the dry needles. "We're going to take care of you," She said to it. And when she said it, the needles turned a little bit more green.

"Ahsoka, are you going to decorate the tree?" Anakin asked.

"Nope." Ahsoka replied, "Not yet. We need to give it some time."

"Ok, well we should decorate the rest of the rooms then." Anakin said.

"Alright." Ahsoka said.

Anakin got the storage box of Christmas decorations out of the closet and set it down.

Ahsoka pulled out some lights and hung them near the ceiling around the room.

Anakin set up the nutcrackers and other knickknacks on the mantel.

Ahsoka lovingly set up the tiny Christmas town of miniature ceramic people.

Anakin loved to watch his Padawan decorate. She was so graceful.

Ahsoka finished setting up her Christmas decorations in her room. "Master, is it alright if I make a gingerbread house?" She asked Anakin.

Anakin licked his lips. "Yum, yes, do it!"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Master, we're not going to eat the house yet!"

"Then make extra dough so we can make gingerbread men." Anakin said.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Alright, I can do that."

So the Togrutan Padawan went into the kitchen and quickly mixed together a batch of gingerbread, her master watching the whole time.

"Hey, Snips, look over there, someone's knocking on the window trying to get your attention!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked.

While her back was turned, Anakin stuck his finger in the cookie dough and stuck his finger in his mouth.

Ahsoka looked back. "I didn't see anyone." She said. She saw Anakin licking his finger. "Hey!"

Anakin smiled sheepishly. "What?"

"Can we save the dough until _after _we bake it?" Ahsoka said with a playful frown.

Anakin blushed. "Alright,"

So Ahsoka spread the dough into pans for the house, and took the extra to the table to roll it out for people.

After the house pieces were in the oven, they went to the table.

"Look at these adorable cookie cutters I found the other day," Ahsoka said, pulling out a box. "There's a Togruta, a Twi'lek, a human, a- a whatever Yoda is, a Kel Dorian, and an astromech droid!"

Anakin grinned. "Those are really cool! Let's make sure to make one of you and one of me, and we can decorate them like us and put 'em by the gingerbread house."

"Great idea!" Ahsoka agreed.

So they cut out the cookies and baked them.

Once all the gingerbread was cooled, Ahsoka made some frosting and got out all the candy for decorating. She set it up on the table and called Anakin.

Anakin came in and sat down. "Yum!" He said, taking some of the candy and eating it.

"No eating!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin reached for another candy but Ahsoka slapped his hand. "Ouch!"

"No eating the candy!" She repeated, "We need it to decorate the gingerbread house!"

"Sorry," Anakin muttered, rubbing his hand.

"Good. You start decorating the people while I put together the house." Ahsoka said.

"Alright," Anakin said, and he began to use frosting to put faces on the gingerbread people. He decorated one and giggled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ahsoka asked, sticking the walls together.

"I made Obi-Wan." Anakin held up a cookie that was decorated to look like Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ahsoka laughed. "It looks just like him!"

"I know right?" Anakin laughed too.

Ahsoka finished putting the house together. "Done," She announced. "now we can decorate it with candies."

They decided that they would each get to decorate one half of the house.

Anakin smiled excitedly and began to pipe some frosting on so his candy would stick. He put some gumdrops in the window boxes and candy coated chocolate on the roof.

Ahsoka was going a little bit more delicate and detailed. She decorated a beautiful design on the roof and sprinkled on colored sugars. She put small, flower shaped sprinkles in the window boxes and put white frosting on the ground for snow. She then took her Togruta cookie and decorated it to look like herself. "You can go ahead and decorate the cookie of yourself now, Master." She said as she set the cookie on the board next to the gingerbread house in the snow.

Anakin nodded and piped on some icing and added sprinkles until he was satisfied with his creation. "What do you think?" He showed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at the cookie. It had a squiggly mouth and roughly decorated clothes. She managed a smile. "It's… nice," She said.

Anakin smirked and bit the cookie's head off.

"Hey!" Ahsoka shouted. "That was supposed to go next to the house!"

Anakin gobbled up the rest of the cookie. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He said with his mouth full.

Ahsoka sighed. "At least we have more." She grabbed another cookie and decorated one that looked like Anakin and set it in the snow icing next to the cookie of herself.

"Your decorating is a lot better than mine." Anakin remarked.

Ahsoka smiled. "You just gotta practice, Skyguy."

They finished decorating all the cookies. Anakin licked spare frosting off his fingers. "What's next?"

"I'm gonna clean this stuff up, then maybe we could watch some old Christmas movies." Ahsoka said, taking the frosting bowls and sprinkle jars into the kitchen.

After cleaning, Ahsoka checked on the little tree. "I know some day, you're going to be a big, strong tree, like the others," She whispered to it.

The needles perked up a bit.

"Ahsoka, you ready to watch the movie?" Anakin called from the other room.

"Yes, coming!" Ahsoka replied, and she went to go watch the movie with him.

Several days later…

It was only a few days away from Christmas. Anakin and Ahsoka had planned a Christmas party the next day with all their friends.

But Anakin had one concern… the tree.

"Ahsoka," He said, calling her over to the little tree that would droop if it was not for the stick Ahsoka had gently tied to it.

Ahsoka came over and looked at him to signal him to continue.

"I was thinking…" Anakin trailed off. He knew Ahsoka wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, this tree is far too small, and we can't even decorate it…" He trailed off again.

"You have to give it time, Master," Ahsoka said, bending down to stroke the needles like she did every day, along with watering and singing soft songs to it. Anakin found it all nonsense.

"Well, I've given it a lot of time, Ahsoka," He brought firmness back to his voice, "so I've decided we need to replace it with a fake tree."

Ahsoka's face was an unreadable mix of emotions. Shock. Surprise. Horror. Sorrow. "Master- we- you- you just can't!" She stammered. She stood back up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I'm going to get a fake tree right now." Anakin said.

"But Master," Ahsoka pleaded, "You said-"

"Look, Ahsoka, I know you care for that tree, but it's not fit for being a Christmas tree. I'm leaving now." He started to walk away.

"Can't you at least get a real tree?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. They're all sold out, Snips. Christmas is two days away." Anakin replied.

"You can't!" Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping in front of the door to block him. "You just can't get a fake tree. I thought you said you'd trust me on this."

"I know I said that, Ahsoka, but it's too late now. I have to get a fake tree." Anakin said, and he as gently as possible pushed Ahsoka away from the door and left.

But Ahsoka didn't follow. She didn't even dare. She was going to continue to take care of the little tree, no matter what.

The next day…

Everyone was enjoying the time at the Christmas party at Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. But Ahsoka wasn't herself. She was distracted, uneasy, and just overall a bit down.

Obi-Wan strolled over to her, holding one of the cookies they had made and set out for everyone to share. "Are you alright, young one?" he asked. Ahsoka had been quiet almost the entire party, barely talking to anyone. It wasn't like her at all.

Ahsoka let out a sigh. "No, no, I'm not alright at all," She admitted. "I should be enjoying this, not sulking like I am,"

"What's troubling you?" Obi-Wan asked. He led Ahsoka outside to the balcony, where it was much quieter than the babbling crowd inside. They sat on a bench.

"A tree." Ahsoka replied simply.

"A tree?" Obi-Wan echoed, not getting where this was going.

"My master and I went tree shopping about a week and a half or so ago, and I found a lovely little tree. A tiny tree, it barely has any branches. I promised to take care of it." She explained.

"That sounds nice, Ahsoka. What's the problem?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I told my master to wait for it, and it would be the best tree ever. But yesterday, he insisted on buying a fake tree. But he said he would trust me on the little tree! Oh, I'm so confused," Ahsoka murmured, putting her hands on her face.

Obi-Wan put his strong, gloved hand on Ahsoka's slender shoulder. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. Try to enjoy the holiday, and maybe after the party you should let your master know how you feel." He advised.

"He'll never listen," Ahsoka said, staring at the ground.

"Anakin is full of surprises." Obi-Wan stated.

Ahsoka actually laughed. "This is true!"

"Come on, let's enjoy the party." Obi-Wan said. So the two got up and went back into the action.

Obi-Wan went to go talk to Master Ki-Adi who had just arrived, he had said he would arrive late, so Ahsoka decided to go find Barriss.

"Hi Ahsoka!" Barriss called, making her way over to her.

"Hi Barriss!" Ahsoka replied. She smiled the best she could, but Barriss could see right through her.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Barriss said immediately.

Ahsoka's shoulders dropped. "You know me too well."

"What is it?" Barriss asked.

"It's really nothing," Ahsoka assured her. "just a little thing with my master," she bit her lip. "Obi-Wan's already talked with me about it."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Barriss said.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I don't want to go over it again. It's rather troubling for me." Ahsoka said, sighing.

"Look, it's ok. If you need someone to talk to though, I'm here for ya." Barriss said.

"Thanks, Barriss." Ahsoka said with a smile.

The party was quickly over. Soon, everyone was gone and Anakin and Ahsoka were cleaning up.

Ahsoka thought about Obi-Wan's advice. _you should let your master know how you feel._ she sighed. She knew she probably should. "Master?" She spoke up quietly.

"Yeah, Snips?" Anakin said.

"I- I mean, can I-" she stuttered. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Anakin looked over at her. "Sure. Anything, go ahead."

"Well, it's about the tree…" Ahsoka trailed off.

"If you're gonna try to convince me to put it back out for when Padme and Obi-Wan come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow, forget about it." Anakin said.

Ahsoka was going to let Anakin know he had hurt her feelings. But what he had just said only pierced her heart deeper.

"Never mind," Ahsoka murmured. "I'm going to go to bed now." She said quietly, trying to bundle up all her emotions and not give them away in her speech.

"Good night." Anakin said. He smiled excitedly. "It's Christmas tomorrow!"

Ahsoka didn't feel like smiling, however. "Yeah," She managed, and she went into her room and closed the door.

Anakin looked in confusion. Was is something he said? Ahsoka didn't seem as enthusiastic about Christmas as she had been before. He shrugged and went into his room to go to bed as well.

Ahsoka had burst out in tears as soon as her door was closed. She lay on her bed with tearstained cheeks. Her master hadn't even given her a chance. Sure, the tree wasn't the best tree ever, but Anakin could have dealt with it a lot better.

She felt emotion build up in her chest and she buried her face in her pillow to quiet her sobs. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

Anakin lay in bed as well. It was Christmas tomorrow. Why did he feel so troubled inside? Maybe it was Ahsoka. He could sense she was uneasy… or maybe troubled or even stressed out may be better words for it. Maybe the stress of getting things ready was too much for her. He finally gave up thinking about it and fell asleep.

Ahsoka got up in the middle of the night. It was only almost midnight, but she felt like she really had to do something. She decided, just to make herself feel a bit better, she'd move the tiny tree into the living room next to the fake tree. She would move it back in the morning. She didn't care if her master got mad about her doing it. After doing that, she went back to sleep, even though it was an uneasy sleep to say the least.

The next morning, which was Christmas…

Anakin woke up. His Padawan was still sleeping, though by what he could sense, not very peacefully. Hm…

He went into the living room and the sight he saw shocked him so much he could barely move. With his jaw on the ground, he ran into Ahsoka's room.

"Ah- Ahsoka- must- see-" Anakin babbled, so shocked and in awe he couldn't even speak clearly.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked him drowsily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

He pulled her into the living room and she gasped in shock.

The tiny little tree had grown into the most beautiful Christmas tree you ever saw. It was fully decorated with the most wonderful ornaments and decorations. The lights were sparkly, the bulbs shiny, there was a golden star on top. The fake tree was laying flat on the ground. They knew the beautiful tree used to be the tiny one because the stick Ahsoka had tied to it was still tied snugly to the trunk.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Anakin finally managed to say.

"Me too…" Ahsoka agreed.

After overcoming the initial shock, Anakin said, "I guess I was wrong about that tree, huh?"

That brought Ahsoka back to reality. "Um, about that…" She started.

Anakin turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Well, the other day when you yelled at me about the tiny tree, it really hurt my feelings." Ahsoka said quietly. "And when you didn't listen to what I really wanted to say last night- I didn't know what to do anymore."

Anakin looked into her eyes. "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry," Anakin said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I should have trusted you, like I said I would. I never meant to hurt you. I could sense last night you were troubled. I couldn't figure out why though."

Ahsoka nodded. "I was- I was crying last night," she admitted, ashamed.

Anakin gasped inside. It took a lot to break Ahsoka down enough for her to cry. "Oh, Snips," Anakin pulled Ahsoka into a hug.

Ahsoka was at first a little shocked. But she eventually hugged her master back and then looked up at him. "Thank you, Master." She said quietly.

"You're welcome, Ahsoka. Now why don't we open some presents?" He beamed.

"Yes!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I've been waiting so long for this!"

Anakin grinned. Now that was the Ahsoka-holiday-spirit _he _knew.

The End

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D Free virtual cake if you can find the place where i got writer's block then picked up again :)**


End file.
